mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
This article is only about X's participation in Mega Man X: Unit 49. To see X's general information in the Mega Man franchise, click here. Mega Man X, commonly called "X", is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series and Mega Man X: Unit 49. X was created by Dr. Thomas Light in the year of 20XX as the successor of the original Mega Man. He fights for justice and a world were humans and Reploids can live together peacefully. 'Personality' X is a pacifist that tries to solve things through dialogue, but at he same time his willpower moves him to overcome any opponent that threatens the peace and the world. However, after almost 20 years seeing the same scenario of war repeating itself, X is showing signs of being mentally tired of fighting. Instead of retiring like the last time, which unintentionally worsened the Maverick Spring, X is trying to put all his strenghts to end the Maverick Wars as soon as possible, specially now that his archenemy Sigma is supposed to be gone forever. X cares for all mankind and Reploids, specially those who aree victims of the wars and for his battle companions who have fought alongside him through the long years of warfare, giving a special care to Zero, whom he regard as his best friend. Knowing many Mavericks are also victims of the war and viruses, X is often criticized for showing mercy on his enemies and giving them a chance to redeem themselves, which is denied most of the times, resulting in an endless cycle of battles that could have been avoided. The succession of tragedies in the beginning of the comic series caused the surviving Hunters to be affected psychologically, but it also strengthened the bonds between them, specially X and his Navigator, Alia. They make efforts to comfort each other about their personal conflicts and care for their well being, although they may not be really passionate for each other. As noted by Kran, X fears to make a move that could cause pain to mankind, yet he wants to preserve his own existence. In a fight like the duel featured in Shattered Shine, a wrong timed attack could cause a catastrophe, thereby X hesitates to shoot and lets himself get beaten until there is a chance to defeat his enemy without great harm. Between saving himself and possibly causing destruction or letting his enemy win, X would have to consider if a future without him would allow bigger damages to fall upon mankind and not only a minor group, and that decision would be in agreement with the Zeroth Law of Robotics. Even though he made a rational decision, that assumption seemed selfish to X and it made him feel guilty and disappointed with himself. 'Abilities' 'Dash' X activates his Emergency Acceleration System to thrust himself towards any direction. The boost lasts a very short time, otherwise it would overheat the propulsion devices, so a prolonged dashing is not possible - instead, X can repeatedly dash forward. This ability has a cooldown proportional to the strenght and distance traveled with the boost and the verticality of the chosen direction. 'Wall Kick and Wall Slide' X's feet are able to slide through walls and easily perform wall kicks. If there are two nearby walls, X can perform a Triangle Jump ''to go up very quickly. 'Unlimited Evolutionary Potential A mysterious set of mechanisms that may affect X's entire body, allowing him to adapt himself as time goes by and granting him new functions (like the Dash), mostly based in the data of armors and, rarely, weapons. In very desperate situations, X seems to be able to activate an ''Overdrive ''ability named ''Unlimited Mode ''that temporarily boosts his capacities and makes his head crystal and hands shine very brightly, without his own consent. So long, it only happened twice. Variable Weapon System The VWS ''is the a special feature of the X-Buster that allows X to copy the abilities of some Reploids after fighting them, by getting their DNA data. 'Time Disabler The Time Disabler is an ability developed by X and Zero using traces left by Dark Hold, activated with exceeding energy or vital energy, in extreme cases. Releasing the attack from their crystals, the energy wave disables all the weaker machines nearby, as if time had stopped, while the rest goes to their weapons, expanding the range of the Z-Saber and granting X a power boost that turns his charged shot in a powerful energy wave. 'History' 'Early 21th Century' Buried in Light's Laboratory for more than 100 years, X's capsule was found by Cain on April 13th, AD 21XX. After an undetermined time of analysis, Dr. Cain managed to create similar robots that were named Reploids as an attempt to replicate X's internal architeture and complex mind systems. 'Maverick Wars era' As time passed, the first Irregulars appeared. Earth's Council formed the Maverick Hunters and put Dr. Cain as its first leader, who appointed Sigma to command the 17th Elite Unit. Later, X joined the organization and became friends with Zero, who would be his companion for the following decades. Check all the Timeline from 21XX to 2193 in MMKB's article about the Mega Man X series and the comic's adapted Timeline to see X's trajectory. 'Maverick Spring' During the Maverick Spring, X was retired from the frontlines to try solving things peacefully. A flashback of X in The 49th Unit ''shows him talking with a Maverick of that time. X does not convince the Maverick to solve his problems in a peaceful way, since he could not give him what he wanted. Signas says he would take care of that Maverick and X should just forget about him. 'After Jakob's Incident' After Sigma's last defeat, it seemed like it was the right time to finally lead the world to peace. However, hundreds of Mavericks were still hidden in every part of the world, and it was the duty of the Maverick Hunters take care of them. A short time after that, X and Zero are chasing three mysterious Reploids in a city near the 17th Unit base, but they manage to trick the Hunters and escape.Meanwhile, a strong jamming cuts the communication between the Navigators and the Hunters and prevents any kind of teleportation around the area, so they rush back to the base. Reaching there, a Maverick shows up with a partner holding Axl and tries to demoralize the Hunters while a giant Reploid destroys their base. X remembers Axl talking to him to not get caught by his enemy's speech, and shoots the enemy, who retreats. After the Doomsday, X, Zero and Alia reunite at what remained of the 17th Unit and receive Captain Elika's invite to join the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' ''The events involving X during the Great Neo Maverick War are described in details in the Chapters section. 'June 21st, 2193' *X tries to intercept Saturn's Parade, but he and the 49th Unit are forced to fall back. 'June 22nd' *X and Zero attack the Neo Maverick Army stronghold Iberian Castle in search for Kran. However, they are sent down to the sewers and become unable to get out due to the jamming. *X and Zero fight Sewer Jailrat, from bandit clan The Rats, who was protecting Jammers stolen from the NMA. However, they are unable to stop him from sending intoxicated liquid water to the nearby cities. *X, Zero and Encore explore the upper levels of the Iberian Castle and fight Kran, who uses a structure of mirrors to defeat them. When Kran uses his Parabolic Punishment Melter to destroy X and Zero, Encore absorbs most of the laser with a hidden ability and saves them. However, Kran survives his counterattack. * .]]X and Kran have one last fight and X activates his Unlimited Mode after 19 years since the last time. Kran forces X to choose between shooting a Mirror carrying the entire energy equivalence of his body and cause severe destruction to have a chance of surviving or allowing Kran to win. Thinking the Maverick Hunters would be even more demoralized without him and that his strenght would be required to stop the upcoming war, X explodes the mirror and causes a destruction far worse than he believed. However, since the people had evacuated since the earlier incident with Jailrat, nobody died in the process. X acquires the Counterstrike Mirror through his Variable Weapon System. 'June 23rd' *X, Zero, Alia, Platina and Nora search through Dr. Henry Snacman's files trying to understand Saturn's plans and Encore's hidden power. 'June 25th' *Red Thunder accuses X of being responsible for several deaths during the Maverick Spring since he retired while still being able to fight. Although that gets into X's mind, he is only afflicted with his incapacity of overcoming his hesitation. Alia proposes to investigate X's Unlimited Mode, but he refuses to become dependent of a hidden power to fulfill his objectives. 'June 27th' *X, Blue Knight, Ying and Illusion form the Squad A and investigate the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility. They fight Nitrous Marcidus, Cyrenox and Corrosive Nagaxid and discover about the origin of those Reploids, destroying the facility's manufacture sector to prevent further uses by the NMA. Category:Characters